Must Have One
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Kagome and the gang are bored one day and Inuyasha is too hyper what is going to happen when Kagome gives in to an urge? And will Miroku ever learn? Inu,Kag, Mir,San


**Must Have One. . . **

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**Must Have One . . . .**

Everyone was completely bored out of their collective minds that week during their usual shard/Naraku hunt. Without Shippou around to keep the Inu hanyou occupied at times by running off his excessive energy, Inuyasha was a proverbially power plant of nervous and fidgety energy. He yelled, he huffed, and he leapt up into trees only to jump back down. He would race away only to return then he would fidget only to repeat the process.

Kagome was very, very tempted to pick up that stick on the ground resting beside her and just throw it as hard and as far as she could into some bushes just so they could have a small break. Or she was going to break her promise of only using the rosary for important reasons: like saving Inuyasha's life, changing him back from full youkai . . . and she was _**NOT**_ going to betray the new trust he has in her.

They had a long quiet talk a few months back privately when Sango went off to her village to repair her weapon, Miroku felt he should "accompany" her to which Sango had muttered loudly he only wanted to accompany her butt. Shippou had found a young village girl that he decided needed to be his devoted follower. After all he hasn't had the attentions of a female for a few months now. So Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and led her to the Goshinboku to talk. Kagome smiled softly as she remembered the gentleness in which he spoke. So very unlike his usual brash behaviour when they were surrounded by others.

And _**Boy!!**_ Did _she_ ever get the best end of their deal!! He would let her rub his ears in private!! And okay fine, yes, she played a little _dirty_ with this promise when she told him when a girl and a boy make a promise they seal it with a kiss. His cheeks dusted with a pretty shade of pink and he captured her lips with his own for a chaste kiss to "seal the deal."

Kagome pulled her mind back to the present when Inuyasha zipped by her, again, a little too closely nearly making her topple over. Giving into her urge she snatched up the stick and whistled several short bursts and in an excited voice exclaimed, "Here boy! I got the Stick! Here's the Stick!! Want the Stick!! Do you?? Do you?? Want the Stick!! Do you want the Stick?!!"

Inuyasha had immediately come back to kagome and began bouncing on the balls of his feet, getting excited. Miroku watched this very closely, his mind working out something slowly.

Kagome then hauled back her arm and putting all her weight and power into the throw, tossed the ever wonderful Stick as hard as she could. It made an impressive arc in the air and even Sango had to watch impressed with the distance Kagome got. Inuyasha was off after 'the Stick' like a shot but not before everyone caught the look of unbridled joy that spread across his face only moments before he took off.

They all collectively went into a state of shock when minutes later Inuyasha came trotting back to them. 'The Stick' clasped proudly in his mouth, fangs showing (with one embedded into the firm wood body) the look of child-like accomplishment on his face, expressive golden eyes readable with the joyful bliss of getting 'the Stick', his head held high, and ears pricked forward. But that wasn't what shocked them the most into silence it was his trotting on all fours as easily as any other canine that did it.

Was his butt wiggling? No seriously . . . was it _**really**_ wiggling . . . Was Inuyasha wagging his butt?!!

Then something happened that cause everyone to hurry away lest they hurt Inuyasha's feelings. They would, very painfully, hold it in until he would be human that night and then they would go off to laugh to their hearts content knowing he wouldn't hear.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and dropped the Stick then he went the perfect Stacking Pose. Now one must be thinking that was the reason for everyone's tighly bottled up mirth, it isn't . . .

It was when Miroku slowly made his way over to Inuyasha in his pose and slowly walked around him a few times before finally coming to a stop behind Inuyasha so Miroku was facing Inuyasha's butt and calmly reached out with one hand to rub the object before him, a look on concentration upon his face.

Inuyasha snapped out of his canine-instinct induced haze and rounded on the monk swearing so badly that the air actually began to blister and burn. Sango and Kagome had both turned pale and blushed alternately at the words and threats that were currently pouring out of the hanyou's mouth. They didn't even step in to prevent the inevitable pounding Miroku received from Inuyasha.

Later on, Sango happily hummed as she took care of Miroku after the pounding, her feeling was if he was _this _injured he won't grope her and she needed the break to let her wrist rest.

Sango had also asked him while tending to his wounds and lumps why he did it. His only response was . . . Inuyasha has dog claws, dog ears, dog fangs and dog behaviours so he must have a tail as well . . .

oooOOOooo

The stacking Pose is the pose in which dogs during dog shows will stand in while the judges examine the dog's physique.

The judge will put their hands on the dog to examine the muscle tone and the skeleton of the dog during the competitions.


End file.
